Many applications exist for devices and methods that enable a user to selectively adjust the luminous intensity of a light source. For example, most are familiar with a wall-mounted dimmer switch, which typically employs a rheostat that may be controlled by a rotary or linear motion, in order to adjust the intensity of a light. Despite the availability of such devices (and others that are used in other applications), a need exists for improved devices and methods that enable a user to selectively adjust the luminous intensity of a light source. Preferably, the improved devices and methods will require less space, provide smooth adjustability, and be more easily and affordably integrated into different types of lighting appliances. As shown and described below, the present invention addresses many of the foregoing needs.